The treatment options currently available to treat cats with hyperthyroidism are chronic administration of anti-thyroid drugs, surgical removal of one or both of the thyroid glands, and use of radioactive iodine to destroy the glandular tissue. However, each of these interventions has limitations and side effects. Accordingly, an unfilled need exists for methods for managing a feline with hyperthyroidism that improve the quality and quantity of life of the animal.